


61 Questions with Klaine

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: 73 Questions with Klaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Interview, M/M, Top!Blaine, Twerking, famous!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: The third fic in the series, based on Vogue's 73 questions with...Kurt and Blaine work through more random questions.





	61 Questions with Klaine

“Blaine!” Kurt shouts, wondering around the house in search of his husband. “Come out, come out wherever you are!”

“I’m h-“ Blaine starts as he comes round the corner, walking straight into Kurt. “Hey.”

“Hey you,” Kurt replies, giving Blaine a light kiss.

“What did you want?”

“Now my laptop’s fixed, I think it’s time we work through a few more questions.”

“The vogue ones, right?” Blaine asks for clarification. Kurt nods. "Okay then." They both head through to the living room, where Kurt usually keeps his laptop. “Do I even want to know what question we are now up to?”

“No, you don’t,” Kurt replies, booting up the laptop. Blaine changes the cat’s litter tray while Kurt loads everything up, both finishing at the same time.

“Hit me with it,” Blaine demands, throwing himself on the couch.

“What do you wish you knew more about?”

“The world, I guess.”

“That’s a bit broad…”

“Vogue never said we had to be specific,” Blaine laughs.

“True. I would want to know more about competitive tiddly-winks.”

“Is that even a real thing?” Blaine exclaims, shocked.

“Yes,” Kurt replies simply. “Would you rather go hand gliding or white water rafting?” Kurt asks, not elaborating any further.

“Can I do both?”

“No.”

“Please! I don’t know which to pick!”

“Blaine, just pick one.”

“It’s not that easy!” Kurt gives Blaine a look that says it is. “Ok, you pick then!”

“Hand gliding. I am not getting my hair wet!” Blaine laughs.

“Ok, I would go water rafting then.”

“Because I picked hand gliding? Would you not want to do it with me?” Kurt says in mock offence.

“Yes, but you will only let me pick one. So you can tell me what hand gliding is like, and I will tell you what white water rafting is like.”

“Would you really want to do them both?” Kurt asks, seeming lost in thought.

“Yes. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Kurt replies cryptically.

“Okay….” Blaine responds dubiously. “Right, I want to read the next question!” He decides excitedly, like a little child who wants to take the class register back to the office. “What was the last book series that you read?”

“You know, I can’t remember.” Kurt states, trying to throw his mind back.

“Didn’t you read Hamilton before you went and auditioned?”

“Yes, but it’s not a series. And I read that for work, not pleasure.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Blaine! The question is what book _series._ ”

“I meant it didn’t matter that it was for work! Anyway, have you heard any more from your call back yet?”

“No. So I doubt I have the part.”

“That’s a real shame…” Blaine sighs.

“Back to the questions! Last book series.”

“For me it was Harry Potter.”

“How many times have you read that now?”

“I don’t know. Fif- Oh my god, the last series I remember you reading was Fifty Shades of Grey!”

“No, it can’t have been! And I’m not telling the internet I have read those books. Anyway; they were shit.”

“But you have to be honest! That was the last series!”

“No. Think again.” Blaine is about to object, but can tell Kurt isn’t best impressed at the moment.

“How long ago did you read A Series of Unfortunate Events?”

“Recent enough,” Kurt declares, making a note of his answer. “What is the most annoying question you have ever been asked.”

“Anything delving into our personal lives.”

“Agreed. Especially those intimate questions. So, next. Would you give a forty minute presentation with no preparation?” Kurt asks the next question.

“I would give it a go.”

“Really? I wouldn’t.”

“It’s just improv!” Blaine tries to persuade him.

“No, I couldn’t do it. What website do you visit the most? Probably twitter.”

“Tumblr.”

“No! Blaine! I told you not to go on there!”

“Yes, but no one knows it’s me.”

“What’s your username?”

“The-real-Blaine.” Kurt gives Blaine a disbelieving look. “What?! Of course, it makes it sound like I’m a fake Blaine!” After a pause, Kurt sighs.

“Well, I guess…” Blaine smiles smugly. “What question would you most like to know the answer to?”

“Is there life after death?”

“That’s not a bad one,” Kurt approves. “Umm. Have I got the Hamilton role?”

“You will find out soon, I’m sure of it!” Blaine encourages, ever the optimistic. “And in the meantime, keep auctioning for other roles. Fate always has a way of showing up and giving you a push in the right direction.”

“Blaine…” Kurt complains.

“It’s true!” Blaine insists, leaning in to give Kurt another kiss. “So, what’s the next question?”

“What’s something you like to the do the old fashioned way?”

“Dance.” Kurt gives Blaine a disbelieving look.

“Dancing. Really, Blaine. Not clothes, but dance. So I guess all that twerking you did back in high school was old fashioned…”

“But I like the waltz…” Blaine pouts.

“That’s one dance-“

“So was the twerking thing! But you must admit, I was good at it!” Blaine teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I can’t say I remember,” Kurt says with his best bitch glare.

“Well, I best remind you then,” Blaine flirts, rising from the couch to stand holding on to the fire place. “Watch this!” He starts twerking in the most ridiculous manner, moving his whole body to an imaginary beat.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Kurt laughs, going red with second hand embarrassment.

“It’s only because you are jealous!”

“What is there to be jealous about?”

“That,” Blaine starts, strutting over to Kurt, “I. Can.” He turns away from Kurt as he reaches him. “Do.” He sends a mischievous smirk over his shoulder. “This.” He starts twerking, hovering just above Kurt’s lap.

Kurt bursts out laughing, unable to contain himself.

“Get off me you oaf!” Kurt jokes.

“I’m not on you… I am over you!” Kurt brings his hands up to his husbands rounded backside, groping him. “Come on, up you get,” Blaine orders, grabbing Kurt’s hang and pulling him off the couch. “Show me what you have got!”

“Blaine!” Kurt mock complains. “You know I can’t twerk!”

“It’s really easy. Pretend you are thrusting into the air!”

Kurt tries. And fails. Blaine moves forwards to close the gap between them so they are rutting against each other. Kurt steps back defensively, but Blaine keeps the gap the same, until Kurt falls back on the couch, Blaine landing heavily on top of him.

“And that, mister,” Kurt starts, lightly kissing Blaine’s nose to exaggerate each word, “Is why you are the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone spot my little shout out to starkid?


End file.
